Rédemption
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: Loki a été arrêté et il doit répondre de ses actes. Mais avant, Odin doit découvrir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Ensuite, il donnera son jugement. Qui sait ? Peut-être que le jotun sera envoyé chez les mortels comme Thor et qu'il devra réparer ses erreurs ? (Malgré les deux personnages mentionnés, pas de ThunderFrost ici.) Nouvelle version en ligne !
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir !**

**Voici la dernière fiction que j'avais annoncée pour cette période.**

**Dans ce premier chapitre, un point de vue de Loki après New York et un dialogue entre lui et Odin. On reste donc à Asgard ici, mais on revient sur Midgard la prochaine fois !**

**Bien entendu, seule l'histoire m'appartient, tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent sont la propriété de MARVEL !**

**Edit du 24/10/15 : Plusieurs parties de mes trois premiers chapitres ont été modifiées, je vous conseille donc de relire !**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

* * *

Loki s'engagea entouré de quatre gardes dans les couloirs du palais royal qui le mèneraient jusqu'aux donjons dans l'attente de son jugement. Il marchait la tête haute et regardait droit devant lui, ignorant les sifflements et les cris des prisonniers sur son passage. Tout ceux qu'il avait trompé, que son … qu'Odin avait fait arrêter, dont une partie grâce à lui et son ingéniosité, tous le regardaient en arborant un sourire moqueur.

Riez, riez pendant que vous le pouvez… Je trouverai bien un moyen de sortir de là. Et alors je serai loin de tout, libre tandis que vous serez encore coincés ici. Je n'aurai peut-être pas de royaume, mais je n'aurai plus aucune contrainte, plus aucune obligation.

Le prince sourit narquoisement derrière son bâillon et jeta un œil aux menottes qui contraignaient ses poignets. Celles que Thor lui avait passées en un geste rageur.

Et oui Thor, il est temps d'inverser les rôles. Je n'ai que trop réparés tes erreurs, à toi de réparer les miennes maintenant. Enfin, mon erreur, si tant est que cela en soit une. Bien sûr, pour Asgard, ça l'est. Un prince qui s'attaque à un royaume et tente de s'emparer du pouvoir par la force, à l'aide d'une armée d'insectes de taille humaine… Quelle honte pour le royaume ! Quelle importance qu'il ait été menacé, et maltraité après tout ? Qu'il ait fait tout ça pour se protéger, sachant que Midgard ne serait pas soumise de toute façon ? Aucune, un prince doit être fort ! Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver !

Ils ne me laisseront même pas la chance de m'expliquer, les connaissant. De toute façon, qui croirait Loki, qui ne raconte que des mensonges ? Personne. A part peut-être mère… Frigga. Est-ce que je peux encore l'appeler mère ? Après tout elle est l'épouse d'Odin, et ce n'est pas mon père. Mais d'un autre côté… Elle s'est toujours occupée de moi, elle m'a toujours encouragé, comme une mère… Oh, et puis quelle importance, je ne la reverrai peut-être jamais. Odin se fera un plaisir de m'interdire les visites.

Loki fut légèrement poussé en avant par un garde, ce qui le propulsa dans sa cellule. Le tout était petit par rapport à ses appartements, mais plus spacieux que les autres cellules. Il avait même un lit ainsi qu'une petite table où étaient posés un pichet et un verre.

Quelle délicate attention envers un criminel ! Cela vient sûrement de la reine. La reine, voilà comment je la nommerai. Pas Frigga, ni mère, la reine.

\- Le roi Odin vous recevra demain. En attendant vous resterez ici. Je ne peux vous enlevez vos entraves, ordre du roi pour la sécurité de tous.

Le garde ferma la cellule après avoir délivré les informations et partit sans un dernier regard pour celui qui fut pendant longtemps son supérieur.

Pour la sécurité de tous… Odin le pense-t-il vraiment ou est-ce là une autre façon de m'humilier ? Une fois de plus. Sans doute un peu des deux, après tout. Pourquoi s'en priverait-il après tout ?

Le jotun finit par s'asseoir sur le lit, et lorsque l'obscurité tomba légèrement sur les cellules -il ne pourrait jamais y faire nuit, c'était trop risqué vu les personnes qui étaient enfermées à l'intérieur- il se permit enfin un peu de repos. Pas complet c'est certain, car par habitude il ne dormait que sur une oreille, se réveillant à chaque petit bruit inhabituel, mais cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas vraiment dormi ? Plus d'un an, assurément, plusieurs jours avant le couronnement raté de Thor.

Le lendemain le jotun fut emmené dans la salle du trône où se trouvaient uniquement le roi et ses deux frères Vili et Vé, ainsi que deux gardes dignes de confiance.

\- Loki, je ne sais que faire de toi… _Commença Odin dans un soupir._

\- J'imagine bien.

Le roi lui jeta un regard agacé et las.

\- Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ?

\- Loki, arrête de faire l'imbécile ! Tu le sais très bien ! Le meurtre de Laufey, la tentative de destruction de Jotunheim, la tentative de meurtre sur Thor et la tentative d'invasion de Midgard, cela ne te dit rien peut-être ?

\- Manifestement, les deux premiers faits ont été deux erreurs de ma part. Je voulais vous rendre fier de moi et vous prouver que toute ma loyauté allait à Asgard. Je vois où j'en suis maintenant, soyez sûr que cela ne se reproduira plus. Je vous le promets. _Déclara Loki en levant la main droite à la fin de sa réplique._

\- Loki…

\- Quand au dernier fait que vous avez énoncé, la tentative d'invasion de Midgard, je ne vois pas où est le problème. J'ai simplement tenté d'obtenir ce qui me revient de droit. Depuis ma naissance, c'est vous-même qui l'avez dit.

\- Midgard n'a rien demandé ! Et ton seul droit de naissance était de mourir Loki ! Mourir dans ce temple parce que tu étais trop petit et que tu n'aurais pas survécu !

\- Et qu'en savez-vous ? Si cela se trouve, j'ai été mis à l'abri dans ce temple !

\- Non, tous les survivants étaient partis. Tu étais abandonné, souffrant, voué à la mort. Je t'ai sauvé Loki, j'ai sauvé un enfant innocent.

\- C'est ce que vous m'avez dit l'autre fois déjà, mais vous vouliez juste pouvoir avoir une paix durable entre Asgard et Jotunheim alors vous m'avez enlevé, peut-être même arraché à ma famille et à ma place de roi !

\- Ta seule chance de devenir roi aurait été de grandir ici, puis de retourner sur Jotunheim. Or, si Thor avait grandement entaché ce projet, toi seul l'a condamné en tuant ton père biologique et en tentant de détruire ton monde d'origine ! Sans cela nous aurions pu te mettre sur ton trône et assurer une paix durable entre nos deux royaumes !

Odin, qui criait pratiquement à la fin de sa réplique, avait maintenant le visage aussi rouge que sa cape. Il s'était avancé au fur et à mesure de son discours, si bien qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de son fils adoptif.

\- Et je n'ai pas été un bon outil, ou un bon otage, n'est-ce pas ? _Railla Loki_.  
\- Tu n'as jamais été un otage ou un outil, comme tu aimes tant le clamer.  
\- Oh pardon. Une relique, empruntée dans l'espoir qu'elle serve un jour. _S'excusa le jeune homme, d'un air innocent._

Le roi soupira et ferma les yeux, tentant visiblement de calmer sa colère.

\- Je crois qu'il ne sert à rien de te dire que même si j'avais un but lorsque je t'ai recueilli, je t'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils. Tu étais aussi important pour moi que Thor. Nous espérions que tu sois à ses cotés pour le conseiller lorsqu'il serait devenu roi.

Odin s'était avancé pendant qu'il parlait et tentait de sourire gentiment à Loki qui le regardait avec mépris.

\- Tu aurais pu lui apporter de la sagesse Loki, nous avions foi en toi.

Il voulu serrer l'épaule de Loki pour appuyer sa phrase, mais le jotun se déroba en criant.

\- Ne me touchez pas !

Il avait hurlé, un mélange de colère et de peur dans sa voix. Odin eut un mouvement de recul puis essaya à nouveau de s'avancer.

Loki s'écarta de nouveau et ferma brusquement les yeux. Il respirait fort, sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait rapidement, et tentait visiblement de se calmer. Le Père de toute chose le regarda faire pendant de longues secondes, les sourcils froncés. Lorsque ses frères lui demandèrent silencieusement s'il savait ce qu'il se passait, il se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait jamais vraiment compris son fils, mais là il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose...

Le jeune prince rouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda autour de lui.  
Tout le monde s'était tu et l'observait calmement. Il prit une grande inspiration et entrouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais se ravisa un instant plus tard.

\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Reconduisez-le dans sa cellule. _Dit doucement le roi._

Une fois Loki et les gardes partis, Odin se tourna vers ses frères, soucieux.

\- Thor m'avait prévenu qu'il agissait étrangement, j'ai donc agi en conséquence mais il apparaît clairement que Loki n'est pas dans son état normal. Quelque chose ne va définitivement pas, nous devons éclaircir les choses avant d'établir un quelconque jugement. La peine de mort me paraît s'éloigner de plus en plus, mes frères..

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

**Donnez-moi vos avis !**

**A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Reconstruction

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord, merci aux personnes qui me suivent et à celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs favoris !**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre qui se passe, comme prévu, sur Midgard ! Un chapitre avec les Avengers exclusivement, donc. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Stark ! À trois, je soulève puis vous dégagez.  
\- Reçu !  
\- Un, deux, trois ! _S'exclama Captain._

Iron man envoya valser l'énorme morceau de béton quelques mètres plus loin, où attendaient des employés municipaux.

\- À vous les gars ! Cap, à droite il y en a deux autres bouts. On fait la même chose ?  
\- Allons-y.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'avenue principale de Manhattan était dégagée et les hommes de la mairie évacuaient les gravats.  
L'équipe -minorée de Thor et de Bruce qui restait dans un coin, s'occupant des éventuels blessés- ainsi qu'une douzaine d'agents du SHIELD se réunirent devant la mairie. Courbaturés, ils s'octroyèrent une petite pause de cinq minutes avant que Steve, Clint et Natasha ne donnent leurs instructions pour continuer le nettoyage de la ville.

\- En tout cas Tasha, si la bataille t'a rappelé Budapest, je me rappelle pas qu'on ait eut à nettoyer derrière... _Soupira Clint, un demi-sourire aux lèvres._  
\- Non ça c'est sur... Mais ça ne t'a pas fait penser à Budapest toi ?  
\- Non ! Je te l'ai dit, visiblement on a pas gardé le même souvenir de cette mission...  
\- Et de quoi tu te rappelles ?

Pour toute réponse, la rousse eut droit à une moue amusée de son coéquipier.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le seul souvenir que j'ai gardé de notre mission non plus... _Avoua-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.  
_  
Cela fit hausser un sourcil à l'archer qui lui sourit avant d'interpeller les quatre agents sous ses ordres. Ils rassemblèrent leur matériel avant de se réunir devant leur chef temporaire.

\- On se dirige vers le nord les gars ! À tout à l'heure Tasha ! _Salua-t-il avant de s'éloigner.  
_  
La rousse fit de même avec les niveau cinq qui lui avaient été confiés et tout le monde travailla pendant encore plusieurs heures au nettoyage de la ville.

* * *

\- Monsieur Stark ?  
\- Monsieur Stark ! Qui étaient ces extraterrestres ? D' où venaient-ils ?  
\- Pas de déclarations aujourd'hui ! Nous ferons une conférence de presse dans la semaine, vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions.  
\- Mais la population s'interroge ! Sommes-nous en sécurité ?  
\- Oui. Maintenant écartez-vous s'il vous plait, nous devons rentrer pour être dispos demain. Le nettoyage ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Tony s'extirpa avec un peu de mal de la masse des journalistes qui s'était regroupée devant Steve et lui et soupira en retrouvant le reste de ses équipiers tandis que Steve se réjouissait d'être passé inaperçu.

\- Les journalistes ne vous dérangent pas d'habitude. _Observa Natasha._

\- Oui, mais d'habitude on ne travaille pas toute la journée pour réparer les dégâts causés par une invasion d'extraterrestres menés par un dieu gothique en pleine crise d'adolescence !

Clint pouffa.

\- Enfin, maintenant il est sur Asgard, sera probablement tué ou enfermé à vie, alors on n'a plus à s'en faire !

\- Tout à fait ! Bon, et si on allait manger ? Toute cette histoire m'a donné faim. Ça vous dit un chinois ? On peut commander si vous voulez.

Tout le groupe acquiesça à la proposition du milliardaire, puis les héros se dirigèrent vers la Tour Stark.

Une petite demie-heure plus tard, tous étaient devant l'une des télévisions de la tour, affalés sur des canapés en train de regarder Matrix pendant qu'ils mangeaient.

Après leur dîner commun, les Avengers s'étaient séparés et chacun était parti dans sa chambre. Pepper, qui venait de rentrer du bureau, et Tony s'étaient quant à eux rendu dans leur étage, installés sur le canapé du salon et étaient maintenant engagés dans une grande discussion.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu ? _Demanda Tony._  
\- Je n'ai pas vu que tu m'appelais.  
\- Vraiment ? Tu vois et réponds toujours tout de suite normalement. _Continua le génie, intrigué._  
\- J'étais morte d'angoisse devant les informations qui te montraient en train de dévier ce missile nucléaire Tony !  
\- Tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrai vouloir t'appeler ?  
\- Non. _Avoua la jeune femme en soupirant._  
\- Alors que j'allais surement mourir ?  
\- Non, tu avais d'autres choses à t'occuper, d'autres choses plus importantes que moi.  
\- Pep', tu ES l'une des choses les plus importantes pour moi ! Si ce n'est LA plus importante !  
\- Eh bien j'ai pensé que tu ne penserais pas à moi dans une situation critique.  
\- Et bien c'est que tu me connais mal.

Les deux amants se regardèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de secondes avant que Tony ne détourne le regard dans un soupir.

\- J'ai un truc à faire à l'atelier. A plus tard Pepper.

La rousse hocha la tête et ils se séparèrent, chacun allant de son côté.  
L'ingénieur n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose sur lequel travailler, il lui fallait seulement un peu de calme et bricoler était un bon moyen de se vider la tête.

Il poussa un profond soupir en entrant dans l'ascenseur et appuya son dos contre l'une des parois. Il était fatigué... Merci au café, qui le faisait tenir pendant la journée ! Ça l'aidait, mais il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme...

Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer les somnifères. Sauf que se connaissant, il n'en aurait pas besoin que d'un seul et cela risquait de rapidement se transformer en addiction. Comme le café d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qu'il préférait ? Un mauvais sommeil ou une autre addiction ? La première solution sans doute... Ses cauchemars de lui finissant aplati sur le bitume ou errant jusqu'à sa mort dans l'espace finiraient bien par passer comme ceux après l'Afghanistan de toute façon...

L'ingénieur sortit de l'habitacle et entra dans son atelier silencieux. Il vit du coin de l'œil le petit lit installé au fond, près d'un mur. Si avant il n'y dormait pas souvent, en ce moment c'était quasiment tous les soirs.

Il se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit, en sueur, parfois en hurlant. Alors pour laisser Pepper se reposer un minimum, il descendait dans l'atelier. Il tentait en général de se rendormir pour avoir un minimum de repos, mais abandonnait rapidement et se mettait à bricoler pour passer le temps.

Ce serait surement la même chose aujourd'hui... En plus, il venait de se prendre le bec avec elle... Bon, il n'avait pas été tout à fait franc c'est vrai. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'appeler, c'est JARVIS qui lui avait suggéré. Mais il avait quand même pensé à elle ! Il savait qu'il avait de grandes chances de mourir, de la laisser seule et il en était désolé. Mais il avait une chance de sauver la ville, de la sauver elle également, parce qu'il savait qu'elle revenait ce jour-là.

Pepper avait eu tort de croire qu'il ne penserait pas à elle. Comme il lui avait dit, elle était l'une des choses les plus importantes dans sa vie. Il serait prêt à mourir pour qu'elle puisse vivre ! Mais visiblement, elle ne l'avait pas compris...

Le génie s'appuya contre son établi et soupira. Vivement le lendemain. Il irait aider au nettoyage de la ville avec les autres et ne penserait pas trop.

Le milliardaire se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était en sueur, les bras tendus sous lui et haletait bruyamment. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il était dans son atelier et que les lumières qu'il voyait étaient celles des appareils qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Encore un cauchemar. Sauf que cette fois, tout avait été mélangé.

Les dix anneaux s'étaient alliés aux Chitauri et le retenaient prisonnier dans une grotte, encore. Ils voulaient qu'il leur construise un missile capable de détruire New York tout entier. C'est Raza, alors qu'il était censé être mort qui le lui avait annoncé. Whiplash avait ensuite été en charge de le convaincre. Mais il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas leur céder !

Après plusieurs jours de résistance à la torture, Loki était sorti de l'ombre en armure, avec son maudit sceptre en lui promettant de tuer tous ses coéquipiers. Avec un sourire sadique, il lui avait raconté comment, un par un, ils mourraient dans la plus grande des souffrances. Et qu'il filmerait tout cela avec l'aide de JARVIS.

A ce moment là, il s'était senti vide, impuissant... Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était coincé ! Laisser tuer ses équipiers -même s'il ne les connaissait pas vraiment, ils étaient du bon coté !- ou des millions d'innocents ?

Alors qu'il se faisait torturer une énième fois, son père était entré dans la salle, accompagné de Loki. Il s'était moqué de lui, lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'un incapable, égoïste qui ne prenait que de mauvaises décisions.

C'est la voix de JARVIS qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Tout va bien Monsieur ?  
\- Oui, merci de m'avoir réveillé.

\- Vous vous agitiez de plus en plus Monsieur. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour vous aider, étant donné que vous ne souhaitez pas appeler Mlle Potts.

\- Je sais, et c'est mieux comme ça.

Le génie se frotta vigoureusement le visage avec ses mains. Il ne se rendormirait surement pas. Quelle heure était-il … ? 5 h30. Génial, il avait à peine dormi quatre heures...

Il avait des tonnes de choses à faire en plus aujourd'hui ! Une réunion avec les Avengers, une autre avec son Conseil d'Administration -et il ne pouvait pas encore en louper une, sinon Pepper allait finir par le tuer- , son armure avait besoin de quelques modifications, ...

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Le point de vue de Tony ?**

**Donnez-moi vos avis !**

**Juste pour information, j'essaierai de poster un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction chaque samedi.**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Danger sur Asgard

**Bonjour !**

**Je m'excuse du retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'inspiration ainsi qu'au niveau de l'écriture d'une scène d'action. Cela m'a prit beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire, j'espère qu'elle sera réussie ! D'ailleurs, pour la lecture de celle-ci, je peux vous conseiller plusieurs musiques :**

**Renegade de Daughtry, Running d'Adam Lamber, ou encore les musiques de deux scènes des films Sherlock Holmes : le combat entre Holmes, Watson, Dredger et ses deux acolytes dans un appartement du port (premier film), ou le combat entre Holmes (avec l'apparition de Madame Simza) et l'assassin (dans le second).**

**J'ai aussi regardé la première saison en entier de cette série géniale qu'est The Flash et j'avoue m'y être un peu perdue... ^^ (Quelqu'un regarde, d'ailleurs ?)**

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Moins décousu que le précédent, et cette fois on suit deux personnages (enfin, surtout un mais le premier a quand même une petite scène). Il est également beaucoup plus long ! (Je n'arrivais pas à couper avant.) **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le milliardaire se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. Il était en sueur, les bras tendus sous lui et haletait bruyamment. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser qu'il était dans son atelier et que les lumières qu'il voyait étaient celles des appareils qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre.

Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Encore un cauchemar. Sauf que cette fois, tout avait été mélangé.

Les dix anneaux s'étaient alliés aux Chitauri et le retenaient prisonnier dans une grotte, encore. Ils voulaient qu'il leur construise un missile capable de détruire New York tout entier. C'est Raza, alors qu'il était censé être mort qui le lui avait annoncé. Whiplash avait ensuite été en charge de le convaincre. Mais il ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas leur céder !

Après plusieurs jours de résistance à la torture, Loki était sorti de l'ombre en armure, avec son maudit sceptre en lui promettant de tuer tous ses coéquipiers. Avec un sourire sadique, il lui avait raconté comment, un par un, ils mourraient dans la plus grande des souffrances. Et qu'il filmerait tout cela avec l'aide de JARVIS.

A ce moment là, il s'était senti vide. Si impuissant... Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était coincé ! Laisser tuer ses équipiers ou des millions d'innocents ? Alors qu'il se faisait torturer une énième fois, son père était entré dans la salle, accompagné de Loki. Il s'était moqué de lui, lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'un incapable, égoïste qui ne prenait que de mauvaises décisions.

C'est la voix de JARVIS qui l'avait réveillé.

\- Tout va bien Monsieur ?  
\- Oui, merci de m'avoir appelé.

\- Vous vous agitiez de plus en plus Monsieur. Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus pour vous aider, étant donné que vous ne souhaitez pas appeler Mlle Potts.

\- Je sais, et c'est mieux comme ça.

Le génie se frotta vigoureusement le visage avec ses mains. Il ne se rendormirait surement pas. Quelle heure était-il … ? 5 heures 30; génial, il avait à peine dormi 4 heures...

Il avait des tonnes de choses à faire en plus aujourd'hui ! Une réunion avec les Avengers, une autre avec son Conseil d'Administration -et il ne pouvait pas encore en louper une, sinon Pepper allait finir par le tuer- , son armure avait besoin de quelques modifications, ...

La journée allait être longue.

* * *

\- Hé, le raté !  
\- Sale monstre !

Loki ne daigna pas tourner la tête. Ces insultes allaient se faire de plus en plus courantes, il devait s'y habituer. Il renifla. Il ne s'abaisserait pas non plus à leur niveau en leur répondant. Qui étaient-ils d'ailleurs pour lui parler comme ils le faisaient ?

\- Fillette !

Là, pas besoin de faire semblant. Il était habitué à ce surnom à la longue.

\- Voilà le grand Loki !  
\- Le pathétique Loki, oui ! Ce renégat s'est fait attraper comme un débutant.  
\- Salopard ! Tu vas voir ce que ça fait d'être enfermé ici comme un rat !  
\- Les rôles sont échangés ! C'est toi qui est emprisonné cette fois !

Loki contracta les mâchoires. Mine de rien, cela commençait à devenir agaçant. Et puis de quel droit le tutoyaient-ils ? Il était encore leur Prince ! Ils lui devaient le respect ! Oh, ils seraient punis. Il en réfèrerait à Odin, et... rien du tout. Il n'allait rien faire car il était prisonnier, comme eux. Cette constatation l'écœura et il plissa les lèvres dans une grimace de dégout.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le chemin de sa cellule... Les gardes l'emmenaient bien dans les donjons mais pas au bon endroit.

\- Messieurs, il me semble que vous vous trompez de chemin.

\- On se tait et on avance. _Répliqua durement l'un des gardes._

Loki le reconnu immédiatement grâce à sa voix. Tous les deux avaient déjà eu des mots, et Loki l'avait même suspendu une ou deux fois. Le Prince regarda dans la direction des deux autres. Eux non plus ne le portaient pas dans leurs cœurs... Il aurait du se méfier lorsqu'il y avait eu une rotation d'équipe, alors qu'il quittait Odin. Mais Frigga était apparue et il avait échangé quelques mots avec elle. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon...

Il se tendit lorsque le petit groupe tourna subitement à gauche. Il y avait quelques cellules, puis un cul de sac. Son mauvais pressentiment se précisa lorsqu'il remarqua que les barrières magiques avaient un aspect différent des autres. Et qu'il connaissait bien tous les prisonniers. Il avait personnellement contribué à chacune de leurs arrestations.

Bien. Faisons un petit bilan de la situation. Trois gardes qui ne m'apprécient guère. Ajouté à des criminels qui ne me portent pas plus dans leurs cœurs -voire qui me haïssent- regroupés derrière des barrières magiques visiblement défaillantes. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que je vais au-delà de quelques ennuis... Oh, ça ne peut pas être pire que les chitauri de toute façon. Quoique... Ces menottes vont grandement restreindre mes mouvements, en plus de bloquer ma magie.

Combien sont-ils ? Une quinzaine, environ... Cela pourrait être pire, ils ne sont pas de grands combattants pour la plupart. Quant aux gardes, je connais leur façon de combattre, après tout j'ai été leur chef pendant plusieurs siècles.

Loki tourna vivement la tête sur la gauche lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un atterrir au sol. Un des prisonniers était sorti de sa cellule et le regardait avec un sourire cruel. Deux autres se placèrent à ses cotés.

\- Et bien, allons-y !_ S'exclama le prince._

Immédiatement, les autres criminels sortirent de leurs cellules et formèrent un cercle autour de lui. Pour les couvrir, deux des prisonniers frappèrent les gardes au visage et dans les flancs. Ainsi, on poserait moins de questions se dit Loki.

Le cercle se réduisait petit à petit, lui laissant de moins en moins de marge de manœuvre. Il allait finir par être coincé si cela continuait ! Il devait arranger cela en les faisant attaquer. En plus, au vu de leur disposition, cela lui permettrait d'en éliminer un ou deux.

\- Le jeu est lancé !

Aussitôt qu'il eut crié cette phrase, l'un des hommes en face et légèrement sur sa gauche, un grand brun au teint basané, s'avança pour lui asséner un coup de poing. Le prince fut plus rapide et l'esquiva en décalant son torse sur la droite. Son geste empêcha le coup du brun de l'atteindre, aussi l'attaquant fut déstabilisé et son poing finit sa course dans la figure d'un autre prisonnier derrière lui, les projetant tous deux à terre.

\- Qui d'autre veut tenter sa chance ?

L'un des hommes à sa droite avança son poing pour l'atteindre mais il n'y mit pas assez de vitesse et de force, de cette façon Loki pu le parer en plaçant ses deux bras devant lui. Il se positionna tout de suite après de côté et envoya sa jambe droite dans le ventre de son attaquant, qui fut précipité au sol.

Un grand blond situé à côté de ce dernier s'élança pour le frapper. Loki fit quelques pas rapides en diagonale jusqu'à se trouver devant un homme trapu. Il se baissa, ainsi l'homme devant qui il était se fit frapper à sa place, et son attaquant s'écroula sur le coté à cause d'un coup de poing dans le ventre venant du prince.

Bien ! Cela en faisait quatre en moins, et un qui ne se relèverait pas tout de suite. Il devait garder l'avantage et se débarrasser rapidement du plus possible de ces hommes, car pour l'instant ils semblaient attendre chacun leur tour pour tenter de le frapper. Stupide, mais cela jouait en sa faveur alors il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre !

Loki fut inattentif une seconde de trop et un homme derrière lui lui asséna un coup dans le dos. Il fut projeté devant l'un des gardes qui venait de s'avancer. Celui-ci lui décrocha un direct du droit qui manqua de le faire tomber mais grâce à ses réflexes, Loki empoigna la lance du garde et s'y accrocha. Ce dernier secoua son arme pour tenter de lui faire lâcher mais le prince tint bon et se déplaça de deux pas sur la droite tout en tournant sur lui-même. Il fit ainsi reculer l'un de ses assaillants, un roux filiforme, en poussant le garde sur lui. Ce dernier lâcha son arme et Loki lui mit un coup en travers du visage grâce à celle-ci. Un de moins !

Le prince profita de la confusion de l'homme sur lequel il avait poussé le garde pour se baisser et lui faire un croche-patte. Le roux se cogna ensuite la tête lorsqu'il heurta le sol.

Malheureusement pour le magicien, les autres semblèrent se réveiller à ce moment précis et commencèrent à crier. Loki regarda les deux gardes restants et les interpella, conscient qu'il ne restait que quelques secondes avant que l'on ne l'attaque à nouveau.

\- Comment allez-vous expliquer cela à vos supérieurs, hein ?

Entre temps le cercle s'était remodelé autour de lui. Les hommes ne s'étaient pas avancés et avaient préféré laisser plus de distance entre eux. Surement pour éviter de s'éliminer seuls, comme plusieurs venaient déjà de le faire. En voilà quelques uns qui savaient visiblement mieux réfléchir. Dommage que cela ne soit pas à son avantage. Il y en avait encore huit, et forcément ils étaient les plus athlétiques.

Loki perçut un mouvement du coin de l'œil gauche et se baissa de justesse pour éviter un nouvel assaut. Dans le même temps, il se saisit de la lance d'un garde à sa droite et assomma son assaillant qui venait de tomber à quelques centimètres de lui. Il retourna l'arme d'un mouvement de poignets fluide, malgré ses menottes, pour pouvoir menacer les autres criminels avec la pointe.

Ces derniers se déplacèrent de concert, tournant autour de lui dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre tout en rétrécissant légèrement le cercle.

Ils ralentirent leur ronde et l'un des hommes sur sa droite, un châtain clair, esquissa un début d'attaque. Ne perdant pas de temps, Loki évalua la distance entre eux, environ un mètre cinquante, et engagea la riposte. Il fit une grande enjambée, planta la lance du garde dans le sol, prit appel sur son pied droit en contournant l'arme et s'en servit comme appui.

En une fraction de seconde, le brun fut parallèle au sol et l'instant d'après, ses pieds heurtaient la poitrine de l'attaquant, comme il l'avait fait avec Thor dans l'observatoire un an plus tôt. Le châtain fut envoyé à terre un ou deux mètres plus loin.

Malheureusement pour lui, un criminel plus malin que les autres donna un coup dans la lance, ce qui le déstabilisa lorsqu'il atterrit au sol de nouveau. Un autre lui asséna un coup de pied dans les côtes, ce qui le fit grimacer et se déconcentrer une seconde.

Une de trop, car l'arme lui fut enlevée par le voisin du garde encore armé qui se débarrassa de sa lance à son tour. Dommage, il n'aurait plus de renfort cette fois.

Peut-être que si finalement... Le Prince venait d'apercevoir trois autres gardes, à environ une dizaine de mètres. L'un d'eux venait de partir en courant, très certainement pour aller chercher des collègues.

Il sourit narquoisement à l'adresse des deux gardes désormais statiques en face de lui et décida de les provoquer.

\- C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Vous êtes pathétiques, tous autant que vous êtes.

Le garde blond à sa droite s'avança, l'air furieux et ayant visiblement envie de faire ravaler ses paroles au jotun. Mais la colère fait souvent agir sans réfléchir, et l'action qui suivit en fut une nouvelle preuve.

Loki profita du mouvement de l'homme pour lui faire un croche patte et lui briser la jambe.

Le châtain clair à qui il avait donné un violent coup dans la poitrine commença à se réveiller pendant ce temps et lorsque Loki se redressa, il était lui aussi sur ses pieds. Encore un peu sonné, il ne remarqua visiblement pas un autre homme qui s'était lui aussi avancé pour attaquer le prince, et s'élança pour le blesser. Or le jotun avait bien vu les deux criminels et il se recula, ce qui les conduisit à s'assommer entre eux. Le châtain resta allongé tandis que l'autre se reculait en se trainant par terre. «Quelle témérité !» songea Loki, moqueur.

\- Arrête cette folie et rends-toi, prisonnier ! _Ordonna le dernier garde._

Loki leva un sourcil en se demandant pourquoi il se comportait comme cela. Il esquiva un autre coup avant de trouver la réponse : il avait certainement du voir ses collègues en retrait.

Un des asgardiens derrière lui le frappa dans le bas du dos, le faisant crier de douleur -il ne s'était pas complètement remis de sa rencontre avec le Hulk-. Profitant de cette découverte, un autre homme envoya son pied au même endroit, ce qui fit tomber Loki à genoux.

Pendant qu'il essayait de se relever, le garde frappa du coude le coté droit du visage avec une telle force qu'il fut obligé de se rattraper en posant ses mains à terre. Il voulu ensuite vérifier lui-même si le protège bras ne l'avait pas ouvert -puisqu'il ne sentait et n'entendait plus rien- et amena sa main jusqu'à l'endroit supposément touché. Il ne sentait pas de plaie profonde mais par contre, le sang commençait à arriver tout doucement. Il retira sa main et son visage se figea lorsqu'il porta le regard dessus.

Totalement oublieux de son environnement et des coups qu'il recevait, il écarquilla les yeux et censura difficilement un tremblement de panique. Au bout de ses doigts se trouvait du sang. Bleu. Pas rouge comme tous les asgardiens. Bleu comme celui des jotuns. Cela voulait dire que dans très peu de temps, ses cheveux ne suffiraient pas à camoufler sa blessure et son sang. Et donc, qu'on ne tarderait pas à découvrir sa vraie nature.

Il devait retourner en cellule, ou au moins se retrouver seul pour pouvoir stopper le saignement le plus vite possible. Sans compter que si son sang apparaissait bleu, alors peut-être que lui aussi, s'il était trop blessé ne pourrait plus camoufler son apparence.

Désormais poussé par la peur ainsi que la colère, il profita de la situation pour attraper la jambe d'un des criminels, le faisant tomber. Il se releva d'un bond et lui asséna un coup de pied dans la tête.

Les autres le regardèrent étrangement. Après tout, c'était la seule personne qu'il avait tué depuis le début, et pourtant les occasions n'avaient pas manqué. Il s'attaqua ensuite aux trois autres personnes sous les yeux écarquillés de la dizaine de gardes -des ''gentils'' cette fois- qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Lorsque ceux-ci se furent mis en cercle autour de lui, les pointes de leurs lances dirigées vers sa poitrine, il y avait trois cadavres de plus à terre.

* * *

\- Loki, à quoi te sert-il d'aggraver ton cas ? _Questionna Odin en soupirant._

Le roi s'accouda sur le trône et plaça son front dans le creux de sa main.

\- Tu es loin d'être stupide pourtant... Pourquoi as-tu fait preuve d'autant de violence ?  
\- Je ne me souviens plus... Peut-être que j'en ai eu soudainement envie ? Ah, non cela me revient : ils étaient en train de me frapper ! Oh, pardon, je devais les laisser faire ?  
\- Loki... Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi tu as tué quatre personnes, certes en te défendant, alors que jusque là tu ne faisais à peine que rendre les coups en laissant ces criminels assommés.

Pour toute réponse, Loki fit basculer sa chevelure sur son épaule gauche avant de présenter son profil droit à Odin.

\- Comprenez-vous maintenant ? _Demanda-t-il après avoir désigné la zone derrière son oreille droite_. Vos petits bijoux sont réellement efficaces. S'ils me permettent encore de me camoufler, ils ne masquent pas ce qui me constitue. En l'occurrence, mon sang. Croyez-vous que si je perdais un bras, il redeviendrait bleu ? _Continua Loki avec sarcasme._

\- Tu m'en voies navré. Je ne pensais pas que cela puisse se produire. _S'excusa le roi, l'ai réellement ennuyé._  
\- Vous ne pensiez pas... L'idée vous a-t-elle seulement effleuré l'esprit ? Vous réfléchissez jamais de toute manière.

\- Cela suffit Loki ! Gardes, faites-le examiner par Eir avant de le reconduire dans sa cellule. Il a peut-être quelque chose de cassé et sans sa magie il peut y avoir des complications.

Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il meure tout de suite, oui. Pas d'une façon aussi bête, qui ne résultait pas d'une décision afin de le punir pour tout ses _crimes. _Il devrait payer avant. D'ailleurs, Loki ne comprenait pas pourquoi on n'avait pas déjà prononcé la sentence, quelle qu'elle soit.

Il voyait déjà plusieurs scénarios se profiler : l'exécution, rapide, sûrement par décapitation ou pendaison; la torture puis après l'exécution; l'emprisonnement à vie, même si c'était peu probable ou alors l'emprisonnement à vie ponctué de séances de torture. Que de réjouissances !

\- Et si je ne veux pas ?

Odin soupira profondément et se pinça l'arrête du nez en fermant son œil gauche.

\- Et bien tu iras quand même. De gré ou de force.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Peut-être que si.

\- Je vous dis que non.

\- Loki, ma patience a atteint ses limites.

\- Déjà ? Oh mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'en étonne encore... Vous n'avez jamais été patient. Encore moi avec moi.

\- Loki, cesse donc de dire des inepties.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi ! _Répliqua un peu plus durement le brun, essayant de se défaire de la poigne des gardes._

\- Je suis ton père.  
\- Faux ! _Le coupa le jeune homme._

\- … et ton Roi.

\- Encore faux ! Je ne suis pas Asgardien, vous rappelez-vous ?  
\- Tu as été élevé comme l'un d'entre eux.  
\- Mais je ne le suis pas.

Loki était à présent très agité : un mélange de colère, puisqu'après tout il ne disait que la vérité; mais aussi d'amusement car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pu avoir de réelle conversation lors de laquelle il pouvait manier les mots. Si bien qu'il ne capta pas le regard furtif que lança Odin à un garde pendant qu'ils continuaient à se disputer. Tout ce qu'il comprit c'est qu'on l'avait frappé à la tête et que sa vision devenait floue avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol doré du palais, aux pieds d'Odin.

* * *

**Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? La scène d'action est-elle réaliste ? Donnez-moi vos avis ! ;)**

**On devrait voir Frigga dans le prochain chapitre et très probablement le reste des Avengers !**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
